User talk:JCEHunter
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JCEHunter page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 10:01, 28 June 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' ty. mashers in my experience come in short waves with a dearth in between. i have kept underleveled equalizer mashers well beyond the manufacturer's recommended service life. looking everywhere in this case pays off, you may even find an unforgiven or anaconda masher! 21:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) i found an anaconda on plthro 1 and i compared to my masher (about 60x7) awesome for playthrough 1 and kept it the whole time....i actually killed the destoyer with it due to the high power and acc.,. the only drawback is the low capacity of the clip (2-6) but with skills and class mods, about the amount of time it took to let off the 2 rnds, it took me the same time to reload................. thx 4 replying....... the unforgiven looks like a VERY nice gun.....is it a reward or or randomly generated? :random. only guaranteed revolver is patton Queen Tarantella and it is never a masher (no idea why). 23:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) thx.....how do u know so much about borderlands? experience or do u just ask 2k or something? i'm not here to judge :i play the game a deplorable lot and i read almost every page on this wiki. and when that doesnt work i read the forums @ Gearbox (recommended reading) 01:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) k do u play on xboxLIVE or what? if so whats your gamertag :see my userpage (the chemical weapon icon). i play borderlands on PC. 01:49, July 1, 2010 (UTC) k whats your favorite character on borderlands in all? :all nvm.....how do u get those little things on your file page tht say like "this player plays on xboxLIVE" or "torgue" and stuff like tht. how do u do tht? :see Userbox gallery 18:14, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :see my talk page (the megaphone) for recent changes feed code (pagesource) 20:35, July 1, 2010 (UTC) who's your favorite character on borderlands? Overall (stats, background, story, etc.) :general knoxx, very entertaining audio. Dr. F i mean like ...(Roland, Brick, Lilith, Mordecai) :as stated above all. i dont think anyone has beaten the game 'til they have played all four. Dr. F ill admit i started with mordecai however. cool whats your best strategy for killing the mothrakk on playthrough 2 with mordecai? i dont wnat to go above my budget of over $500,000. but just some friendly advice :assuming you are talking to me. id use explosive sniper or LMG and duck in and out of the catch-a-ride. 06:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) good idea....i've always tried to use the shack beside the torches that are inhabited by bandits...there is a handy little underground cavern with weapons and cover. What do u think is the best type of weapon based on power, rof, acc., mag cap., elemental, and look? :i prefer snipers and revolvers but each character specializes. looking for players? try Forum:Muster XBox. 04:18, July 4, 2010 (UTC) yes...same here. But i always say that if your action skill isnt your best weapon, you need a new action skill. My bloodwing can kill 13 enemies in less than 10 secs, cools down in 13 secs, gives me 40% of it's damage for health. And its lvl 5 caustic. :well done. you should maybe publish your build @ User:JCEHunter/JCE's Hunter. use template and look at other builds to see how to make page. i see User:IbanezRokr has replied to your request for friends! 01:01, July 5, 2010 (UTC) he messaged me on xboxlive? :see:Forum:Talk how much in all would it cost to download the programs online to mod weps? ive already got a harddrive. Do u know? :any and all programs used to modify save files are free to use and download. it is actionable to sell a product (intellectual property) which interferes with a commercial product (intellectual property). links and guides are available here on the wiki. 22:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC) whats your best strategy for baron flynt? i keep on dying and losing my money (now 2.5m) and getting VERY mad. i need some advice :i assume you have read Baron Flynt already. i take out the first wave at mid/close range. then snipe the remainder while dodging flynt's shells. i use flame (hellfire/volcano/firehawk) for hanz und franz (hanz first by running away from the slower franz). flynt's weapon, as with all weapons, is much more accurate in the hands of the AI. one rocket hurts 2 will put you down so i take him down at range and do not get close until i think i can take him even if i go down. 21:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) i dont hv any problems with hanz or franz or any body else its just baron...i hv a good shield but horrible health so what.......? :use cover and set bloodwing to stun and harry him down to 1/3-1/4 health then finish him. btw how many times a day did nazis drink (im assuming you refer to hydration?)? 23:40, July 6, 2010 (UTC) haha...5 times a day and a pint of cognac....lol is there any possible way tht a regular contributor could become an administrator like you and fenrakk and claptrap? :reputation, dedication, and longevity (all can be accomplished when the next dlc comes). 01:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) also a vacancy is required and no one is quitting at present it would be very awesome of you to like.....sort of suggest me as a admin. if/when a different admin. quits....if you suggest me (you being a very omnipotent source on this site) everyone would agree....we dont know each other tht much but that would be awesome....there would be more benefit than remorse. tasking please add Mechanics to every legendary (orange and above) weapon page as i have done (and in the same place) with S&S Draco. if you can do this ill have more work for you. see pagesource s&s draco. 02:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ps weapons only and dont include the nowikis :try one and ill look at it to check your work. use preview if necessary. this is very confusing...i've never done this type of thing. can you give me an example of the correct way? sorry if i frustrated you...i've just not done this type of moderating before :you did fine except a return is required after the preceding title. as im sure you noticed this was not as well receiced as i had hoped. please stand by while we hammer this out. 23:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ps this is not moderating but editing which anyone can do. a process admins _must_ be familiar with. If I may suggest, add the Mechanics link under the Special Weapon Effects section on a new line, e.g. Mechanics --Nagamarky 22:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) im sorry but i dont think im up to these kind of things...im very busy in real life :i am afraid that if you are too busy to edit then, by definition, you are too busy to administrate. thank you for your honesty. 23:11, July 8, 2010 (UTC) i appreciate your output....im still going to contribute every now-and-again sig hey, jce. saw your post on Talk:S&S Crux and figured it looked like you were looking for a sig. how's this suit you: 17:44, July 13, 2010 (UTC) nice...so everytime i edit or talk i just push the sig button and ittl be there? like this? ~JCE~ 17:46, July 13, 2010 (UTC) i really like it...how do i post it? :go to preferences. set signature to {User:JCEHunter/sig/ref}. 17:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Muchos gracias hermano... orale, carnal, te nada. fry make sure it works before you go thanking me. (lol) also, tweak the colors / pic as you see fit. this was just a template. it's your signature. {User:JCEHunter/sig/ref/} 18:11, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :add { } to your preferences sig. there should be two. (i haven't quite figured out how to show code on a page without activating the code) fry {User:JCEHunter/sig/ref} 18:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) its still not workin...is there some way you can add it to my prefs yourself? im putting the { } 's on my sig in prefs :i cannot modify another user's preferences. doc f has a link to a pic of what the sig pref should look like. can't find it myself at the moment. shoot doc a post and i'm sure he'll be glad to link you to the pic. fry oh well... i dont care tht much about my sig...in the words of w.Churchill...its the words of a man, not the title of a man that makes the difference. :try 01:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) if not you will need a pref page. ok...im gonna try the new one.... JCEHunter talk 22:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) yay!! thx...wanna talk 4 a few days? fry? wanna talk? :yeah, sure, friendo, we'll talk. but you need to get yourself an xfire account first. also, your edit to the Vladof Surkov article is helpful,yes, but you gotta to keep the opinion stuff on the talk page, mate. 00:45, July 15, 2010 (UTC) o...hehe sorry ...i like people to know that a 14 yr old can outhistory them (sorry to gloat)...whats xfire? o...i dont really wanna spend time talking on something that i hv 2 download when i can just comm like this... hello? yo honki wat be goin on? dont say that kind of stuff...u can get banned for racist comments...arent i right dr forrestor?i know your'e reading. :assuming it is neither a preagreed term of endearment nor an internal dialog, that is correct. indeed...i was just explaining to my new friend on this site that he can be reported for racial comments...Also could you fabricate a signature for him? CdcHunter images please remove delete tags from images used. 01:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) cdc sig hiya. doc f forwarded me your request to fabricate a sig for your mate cdc. i can knock one up for him/her/it no prob, but i can use some reference, (colors, pics, etc.). a sig is a personal signature and should be as such. so... as soon as your bud puts up some pics, prefs, (and some posts), i can cobble together a sig for him/her/it. :also, please review your sig preferences. your preference should refer back to your page. as it stands now, your sig is taking up 6 lines of code upon every posting. i created all of the necessary pages for your sig. you just need to reference them correctly. 18:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) for cdc's sig i would prfer blue and something tht has 2 do with a 2010 shelby gt350 y ru being a jerk 2 cdc...if its anyones fault its mine im sorry and i think i changed my sig... 02:55, July 19, 2010 (UTC) my sig isnt workin :remember, jce, that, in the immortal words of the estimable Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill, "it's the words of a man, not the title of a man that makes the difference." :and in the not-so-immortal words of the not-half-as-estimable frumious fry, "if you neeeeddd a sig you can get it the same way i and most other user got theirs: they either earned it or they made it their damn selves." 20:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) My computer wont LET ME make a sig!!....so plz make me one ...thts all i want.., and plz not one tht takes 4 lines of code (due to frys sensitive emotions and sensitive heart) :i guarantee you your computer will let you look at your sig page, click on history, and click undo for Friar Hitchhike's last edit. if you are reading this you can do that. 16:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) i think it might work now... 19:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) 19:30, July 20, 2010 (UTC) i swear....if this site was sensible it would make the sigs simpler... 21:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Returned Greetings. Hello there. I do know who Buckethead is, he is currently listed in my mental space as my goddamned fucking idol :D (in guitar terms at least, I'm still a little diffident about wearing a bucket/mask). In retrospect, my post may have seemed a little patronising, but I feel it is well founded. I swear half of the new forum posts are somewhere along the lines of WOW GUYS I JUST HAD THIS ORSM IDEA FOR BL2/DLC4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, which then almost inevitably turns into something along the lines of a workbench or levelling up guns or how it's never going to happen or it will never be as good as Knoxx, or whatever. That's great, guy, join the queue. /rant. On a lighter topic, hi, pleased to meet you :) 00:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) i <3 Bukkit as well...but im mostly into Metallica...in fact right now im listnin to To Live is to Die...if u hv never heard i would suggest looking up on utube Hey Man Hey man, it's beagle. I was wondering if sometime on XBL we could hit up craw, id kill to see that shredder Bessie and that masher of yours on Mordeci. I added yu last night i think but hit me up bro. Beagle.Pup 16:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gamertag Hi JCEHunter. I'm not sure who leopluradon86 is. My GT is UberOrb. Not to sound rude or anything (just more out of curiosity) who is it? I did a search for 'em, but I couldn't find anything. IDK I have no idea who he is...but he's apparently on vacation and hes on this site... Hey i'm interested in a couple of y guns and you were looking 4 a 6 shot aries? i got a LVL 61 6 shot aries! No signature found... 13:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC)